Red-Eyes Jaune
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A story based on a piece of artwork I posted on my DA account. Go check that out and leave a comment, and also check out this story! Jaune Arc is a duelist who specializes in Red-Eyes cards. 'Nuff said!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, it's a full story now. But as of right now, the pairing is undecided. However, I will tell you that the reason this took me so long to write is because I needed time to edit my personal deck. I hope you guys don't mind? Anyway, for the next One-shot, expect a picture of Lei Ren and his own Duel Monster spirit. Enjoy this first chapter! It's kind of an expansion on the One-shot itself, but I hope you like it anyway!**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" = Normal Speech

 _'Maybe I should prepare a defense, in case I really can't stop that thing…' = Thoughts_

 _(Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon: [Monster/Effect] Machine/DARK [8] ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400]) = Card Stats_

 **"I activate my Metalmorph Trap card!" = Yelling**

 _ **"It's time to duel!" = Duel Spirits Talking**_

* * *

 _ **Rise of the Red-Eyes Duelist!**_

* * *

In the small town of Arc Town, a little boy was walking home from school with his head down. The boy is Jaune Arc, the only son of the Arc family, and he was feeling really crummy because of some of the other kids at school bullying him for being a lousy player at Duel Monsters.

Now, this is far from being true.

Jaune is actually a prodigy when it comes to this game and can beat anyone in a duel when he puts his mind to it! It's just that he's using the deck that belongs to his grandfather to duel, due to his father pushing him to use a deck that's centered around Warrior and Beast-Warrior type monsters. But no matter how hard he tries or what strategies he uses, he just can't seem to win using that deck! And there are only so many losses and so much bullying a kid can take before he can't take it anymore!

And since he has a little extra time before he has to get home, he decided to take the scenic route home. It has this wonderful little game shop where people can buy lots of great Duel Monster cards, and Jaune tends to go there to hang out whenever he's feeling down in the dumps.

Oh! Speak of the devil, there it is now!

The bell dinged as Jaune walked in, sighing heavily as he sat down at the front counter. He looked at the many different dragon type monster cards with a look of longing in his eyes. And that's part of the reason why his dad is trying so hard to get him to use warriors and Beast-Warrior type monsters.

You see, what no one but a select few outsiders know is that every member of the Arc family is tested at a young age to see which type of Duel Monster they have a connection with. Jaune's mother has a connection to the Insect Type monsters with her best card being the Insect Type Kaiju monster known as Gadarla, The Mystery Dust Kaiju. Jaune's seven sisters from oldest to youngest have a connection to Dinosaurs, Fiends, Spellcasters, Machines, Beast-Warriors, Sea Serpents/Fish, and Winged Beasts.

But this is where the problem began. Jaune's father knows that his son isn't connected to Warriors or Beast-Warriors like himself and the boy's grandfather, but he wants Jaune to specialize in those cards anyway. Even though he knows perfectly well that Jaune is connected to monsters of the Dragon Type. Particularly, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Rough day at school today, Jaune?" asked the store's owner.

Jaune looked up to see the face of Yugi Moto, the current King of Games and owner of this game shop after his grandpa's passing. Yugi barely looked older than twenty five, despite being in his mid thirties, and he seemed to be the only one who truly tried to understand Jaune's plight.

"As per usual." Jaune replied with a sigh. "I don't know why dad doesn't just let me build my own deck! I can't use this deck, because I'm not in tune with warrior monsters like he and grandpa are! What doesn't he get about that?!"

"Yes, your father is a stubborn one. He needs to realize that a duelist must build their own deck to ever truly be in sync with the cards that are within it. You already realize that when a duelist builds his deck, he chooses his favorites from several different types of cards. But sometimes a card can choose a duelist. That duelist can then bring out the card's true power, because each is bound by the Heart of the Cards!" Yugi explained, taking his deck out and shuffling it. "And while warrior monsters seem to favor your father and grandfather, the Dark Magician has chosen me!"

Once his deck was shuffled, Yugi drew the top card and revealed it to be the same Dark Magician card that he used all throughout his career as a duelist. The very first artwork, with the wizard robed in purple and lavender. Or is the lavender really lilac? I can never tell.

"He has never let me down before!" Yugi declared.

His card began to glow as the spirit of Mahado, the original Dark Magician, appeared behind Yugi with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Jaune stared up in amazement at his dueling idol before he heard a low rumbling growl.

He looked down and saw that another card was glowing in the display case of Yugi's shop. It was a card that looked like a beefed up version of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Only it was a darker shade of black with different style wings in place of its arms and a sleeker body type.

"Hey, Yugi. What kind of dragon is that one in the display?" Jaune asked.

Yugi looked at the card the boy was staring at and smiled. It seems like the boy just has a knack for finding the cards that will really fit his dueling style.

"Ah, I see you found that one. This is a brand new card that Pegasus released for the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and its developing Archetype. It's called the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and it's a rare and mighty card!" Yugi explained.

"May I hold it?" Jaune asked.

"I don't see why not. Just be very careful with this card, okay?" Yugi replied.

The man took out a set of keys for the display case and opened up a door in the back. He took the card out of its own display case and held it out to the young Arc boy. Jaune took the card, being as gentle with it as he could so he wouldn't crease it or cause it to bend or tear. And as he held it in his hands, Jaune felt a strong connection with the dragon on this card.

A low rumble, equivalent to a type of purring sound, alerted Jaune to the fact that he and Yugi are not alone. He looked up and was absolutely floored to see that the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon was hovering right in front of him! And it looked as though it wasn't really dangerous at all!

"Red-Eyes…?" gasped Jaune.

The dragon rumbled and gently nuzzled Jaune, making the boy laugh a bit before petting the dragon's snout. Yugi watched the interaction with a smile on his face, all while using the magic of the Millennium Puzzle to make it seem like he and Jaune were just having a conversation to everyone outside of the store.

Having access to Pure Light Magic and being able to see Duel Spirits does have its advantages sometimes.

"Well, it seems like you've found your partner, my young friend. Now, I believe I have some extra booster packs in the back of the shop. We can use those to build you an excellent deck all your own. One that can show your father that he will never choose the path you take as a duelist!" Yugi said.

"Wha? Are you sure, Mister Yugi?" Jaune asked. "I don't think I have enough money to pay for any packs, let alone enough cards to build my own deck."

He didn't want to owe a large debt to Yugi by using cards he couldn't afford to buy, but the older man just chuckled and waved him off.

"It's no trouble at all, Jaune. In fact, I want you to have these cards. Consider them a gift from your future sponsor." Yugi said.

"Uhhh… Moto say what now?" Jaune asked.

Yugi let out a boisterous laugh at the boy's choice of response and lead him to the back of the shop where there were several boxes of booster packs with a circular red sticker on them. Jaune didn't know why they had those stickers, but something tells him that it must be important.

"What I'm saying, Jaune, is that Kaiba is introducing a new system to the Duel Academy later on. Pro Duelists will be able to select certain students to sponsor during their stay at Duel Academy, and can do a variety of things to help them. For example, one sponsor might choose to help their student by providing money to help pay their tuition. Another might offer lessons in Dueling. And in my case, I will be providing you with cards to help you build and improve your deck for various situations, while at the same time providing you with the money you will need to pay for your tuition when you eventually apply to Duel Academy." Yugi explained.

Jaune's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He had no idea that Yugi would be willing to go so far in helping him with something this big! But he still needed to know…

"That's a very generous offer, Mister Yugi, but what's the catch?" Jaune asked.

He may be young, but even HE knows that nothing in life is ever truly free. Yugi smirked slightly at Jaune's question. The boy was certainly much smarter than his school grades let on.

"You catch on quickly, Jaune. Yes, there are a couple of things I would like in return for being your sponsor. The first being that you work here at my family's game shop during your summer breaks. I may not look it, but I'm getting on in years and can't run the shop on my own like I used to. And as for the second condition? When you finally make it to becoming a Pro Duelist, I would like for you to promote my shop." Yugi said.

Rather than getting dejected at the thought of work like most children his age would, Jaune broke out into the biggest grin imaginable.

"You got a deal, Mister Yugi! I won't let you down!" Jaune declared.

"I know you won't, my boy! I can tell that you're going to do great things in life!" Yugi said.

And so, the two went straight to work. They selected several boxes and started opening packs and sorting the cards within. It was time for a new age of Red-Eyes Duelist to rise up over the horizon!

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, With Jaune's Father…***_

* * *

Johnathan Arc sighed for what felt like the tenth time that day. His son wasn't doing so good with his father's deck like he thought he would. Sure, Johnathan knows that Jaune is linked to the Dragon Type cards in Duel Monsters, but he had hoped to at least help his son become a warrior duelist like himself and good ol' grandpa by having him use a warrior themed deck.

But you know, in hindsight he realized, this idea sounded so much better in his head.

Jaune was absolutely terrible at using warrior type monsters for a deck! He knows his son is a dueling prodigy, so why isn't he doing so well with warriors? I mean, sure, warriors are trained to kill dragons for sport or to defend their homes… Oh, sweet Oum, no!

This was all Johnathan's fault, and his fault alone! He failed to realize that the spirits of the warrior monsters in those cards would forever be in conflict with the Dragon Type monster spirits that were trying to protect his son from them! Knowing what had to be done, Johnathan took out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it to reveal a target that said 'hit head here' in big bold letters.

He placed the paper on the table, and proceeded to repeatedly bash his skull against the table right where the target is.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he said after each hit.

This went on for about another five minutes until there was a decent sized dent in the table, and a rather large bruise on Johnathan's forehead. He sighed once again and put away the paper from before.

"Are you going to be okay, honey?" asked Sarah Arc as she walked into the dining room.

"Right now, my pride as a duelist is hurt more than my head. I messed up big time with Jaune!" Johnathan replied.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked, her tone demanding and firm.

If there's one thing you don't do when it comes to Arc women, it's messing with their family. Particularly, never mess with a momma Arc's children, lest you die a slow and painful death! As painful as Rolf's papa's charcoal anecdotes!

Knowing that dawdling would only get him into a world of pain with his wife, Johnathan began to tell Sarah about his convaluded plan to get their son to use warrior type monsters in his deck instead of dragon monsters and how he figured out the very negative effects it was having on their youngest child. And while Sarah was glad her husband finally came to his senses on the subject, she was annoyed that it took him THIS LONG to realize what was happening!

"You're an idiot, Johnathan. You know that, right?" Sarah said with a deadpan voice.

The Arc Patriarch just lowered his head with an anime storm cloud raining over him and said "I know…"

They were broken from their talk when they heard the door open and saw Jaune walking inside with a worn looking backpack on his back. And from what they could tell, it was filled to the brim with books that were definitely not what they taught at school. And clipped to his hip with a red deck case with a picture of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon on it.

"Hey, son. What'cha got there?" Johnathan asked.

"Mister Yugi helped me build a deck of my own while I was visiting his shop earlier. He also gave me some books to study for when I apply for Duel Academy." Jaune replied.

He knew better than to lie to his parents, even if it meant they were going to try and take away his deck. But that doesn't mean he's giving up his cards without a fight!

"But why did he decide to help you with that?" Sarah asked.

"Because of this card." Jaune replied.

He reached into his deck case and pulled out a card from his new deck. Sarah took the card and looked at it and gasped at what she was seeing!

"Johnathan, look! It's the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" gasped Sarah.

"But that's impossible! That card has never let anyone but Yugi and Pegasus so much as hold it!" Johnathan exclaimed as Sarah handed the card back to Jaune.

"Mister Yugi told me that sometimes cards will choose a duelist. And it looks like Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon has chosen me!" Jaune replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have lots and lots of studying to do."

And with that, Jaune walked up the stairs and to his room in the house. The two Arc parents looked at each other with looks of worry. They were glad that their son has finally found his spirit partner, but they just didn't know why it had to be a monster like the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

Why couldn't it have been one of the lesser dragons? Like the Baby Dragon?

Oh well, they'd dwell on that later. Right now, they need to make sure that Jaune knows he has their support. While it's true that Duel Academy is a safe place from the Grimm, it would be wise for their son to have his Aura unlocked and some huntsman training under his belt so he'd at least be a little safer.

After all, better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it, right?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Next chapter won't really BE a chapter. It's actually going to be the list of cards currently in Jaune's deck. Remember, this is my own personal deck I'm using for this story, so it's better than most of the other decks I've built on YGOPro. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see y'all next time!**_


	2. Jaune's Red-Eyes Deck List

_**Jaune's Current Red-Eyes Deck Card List**_

* * *

 _ **(Normal Monsters)**_

* * *

 _ **Red-Eyes Black Dragon: 2 Copies**_

 _ **Summoned Skull**_

 _ **Meteor Dragon**_

* * *

 _ **(Effect Monsters)**_

* * *

 _ **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**_

 _ **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8**_

 _ **Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon**_

 _ **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6**_

 _ **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4**_

 _ **Mirage Dragon**_

 _ **Masked Dragon: 3 Copies**_

 _ **Red-Eyes Black Chick**_

* * *

 _ **(Spell Cards)**_

* * *

 _ **Red-Eyes Fusion**_

 _ **Level Up!: 2 Copies**_

 _ **Creature Swap: 2 Copies**_

 _ **Inferno Fire Blast**_

 _ **Monster Reincarnation**_

 _ **Stamping Destruction: 3 Copies**_

 _ **Mystical Space Typhoon**_

 _ **Reload: 2 Copies**_

 _ **7 Completed: 3 Copies**_

* * *

 _ **(Trap Cards)**_

* * *

 _ **Interdimensional Matter Transporter**_

 _ **Reckless Greed**_

 _ **Torrential Tribute**_

 _ **Curse of Anubis**_

 _ **Metalmorph**_

 _ **Compulsory Evacuation Device**_

 _ **Dragon's Rage: 2 Copies**_

 _ **The Dragon's Bead**_

 _ **Call of the Haunted**_

* * *

 _ **(Extra Deck)**_

* * *

 _ **Black Skull Dragon**_

 _ **Meteor Black Dragon**_

* * *

 _ **And this, ladies, gentlemen and Forum R. of all ages, is the list of cards currently in Jaune's deck. Now, the poll for which story I should focus on next will be closing after the next chapter of Scarlet Scarab: Arc of The Teen Titans is updated. So this is your last chance to cast your votes! I'll be going now. And you guys, ahem, *Australian Accent* go ahead and put some shrimp on the barbie!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Okay guys, I have no pairing ideas for this story as of yet, so I need your help. I'd like you guys to send in your ideas for which girl should get together with Jaune in this fic. And it must meet the following requirements.**_

* * *

 _ **1\. She can be either from the GX franchise or the RWBY franchise.**_

 _ **2\. You must include a shipping name for the pairing. (Example: Lancaster, Dragonslayer, Dark Knight, White Knight, Arkos, etc.)**_

 _ **3\. Include a brief summary of how Jaune and the girl you choose get together in my story.**_

 _ **4\. NO HAREM ROUTES! Only ONE GIRL will get with Jaune in this fic!**_

 _ **5\. ...No putting cool whip on a turkey in the freezer on a thursday evening in the middle of July. LOL! Just a joke! Disregard number five.**_

 _ **And so, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. After this, I'll be focusing on the story that won my poll. Transcendent Emperor Jaune. I'll be focusing on that story for about three or so chapters.**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" = Normal Speech

 _'Maybe I should prepare a defense, in case I really can't stop that thing…' = Thoughts_

 _(Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon: [Monster/Effect] Machine/DARK [8]_ _ **ATK: 2800/**_ _DEF: 2400]) = Card Stats_

 **"I activate my Metalmorph Trap card!" = Yelling**

 _ **"It's time to duel!" = Duel Spirits Talking**_

* * *

 _ **Dream Duels and a Professor!**_

* * *

Ten years have passed since Jaune started his tutelage under Yugi in the ways of dueling, and the results have been phenomenal!

Like the King of Games expected, Jaune grew as a duelist by leaps and bounds. And with his Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and the Heart of the Cards on his side, he nearly beat Yugi in a duel on several occasions. But every time, Yugi would come out on top. This just showed Jaune that while he is making progress as a duelist, he still has a long way to go before he can claim the title King of Games.

And like he promised Yugi, Jaune worked at the game shop every summer break he had for the last ten years. The boy proved to be a very hard worker and completed every task assigned to him without complaint. Mainly things like sweeping and mopping the floors, cleaning up the window display, and even helping with customers on occasion.

One other thing that changed was Jaune's relationship with his parents. Although they supported him using dragon type monsters, they started thinking that Jaune should change his career choice from being a Pro Duelist to becoming a Huntsman. Ozpin himself even tried to talk the boy into it, but Jaune held his ground and refused all of his offers! And he gave Ironwood a swift kick to the dick after he tried to recruit the boy for the Atlas Military.

I can still hear the cracking sounds from the impact…

After those incidents, Jaune had explained his situation to Yugi during one of his earlier summers two years ago. Knowing that things would probably get worse if Jaune stayed under the same roof as his parents, Yugi had graciously offered Jaune to stay with him and his family until he left for Duel Academy.

At first, he tried to decline as he didn't want to be a burden, but Yugi wasn't having any of it. After all, having been married to Teá for all those years, her stubborn nature has infected him.

Needless to say, Jaune now knows better than to try and argue or reason with either of them. Although, they do get into some rather comical arguments every now and again.

Not to mention that he got along great with Yugi and Teà's nine year old son, Atem, named after the spirit of the Pharaoh who once lived in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. And he was also around to witness the birth of Yugi and Teà's daughter, Amethyst, having decided to go with a color scheme name for their second child due to that stupid Color War or whatever it's called.

For Jaune, life couldn't be better.

But right now, we find Jaune asleep in bed with his deck resting on his nightstand. Tomorrow is the day where Jaune goes to Duel Academy and he wanted to be well rested for his entrance duel.

I wonder what he's dreaming about?

* * *

 _ ***Dream Sequence…***_

* * *

 **"Let's Duel!/Get your game on!"** Jaune and Yugi yelled as they drew five cards.

 _ **(Yugi's Life Points: 8000)**_

 _ **(Jaune's Life Points: 8000)**_

"Here we go, guys!" exclaimed Tea.

"'Dis duel is gonna be a real nail biter, I tell ya!" Joey added.

"I'll say! Jaune's gone up against Yugi on many occasions, but this will be his first time dueling him for the title King of Games! The pressure's really gonna get to him at this rate!" Tristan added.

Kaiba said nothing. He just watched the duel intensely as he waited to see if Jaune would be able to win this duel. But with the boy's current skill level, it seems unlikely.

"I'll make the first move! And I begin by summoning Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" Yugi said.

His field hummed to life as a yellow metal humanoid with beady black eyes and magnet parts sticking out of his head and hands appeared on Yugi's field.

 _(Beta the Magnet Warrior: [Monster/ Normal] Rock/EARTH [4]_ _ **ATK: 1700/**_ _DEF: 1600)_

"And I'll end my turn by playing two cards facedown."

Yugi played two cards facedown on his field, making the cards appear in his spell/trap card zone.

"My turn, Yugi! So get ready!" exclaimed Jaune as he drew his next card. "First, I'll activate my Reload spell card! It lets me shuffle the cards in my hand back into my deck and draw a new hand!"

Jaune took his five remaining cards and shuffled them back into his hand before starting off with a clean slate. And it looks like he may have gotten a better hand this time.

"Now, I'll start off by summoning Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4! Attack mode!"

Appearing on Jaune's field was a small dragon that looked kind of like a younger silver version of the famous Winged Dragon of Ra Egyptian God card. It screeched with power as it settled on Jaune's field.

 _(Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4: [Monster/ Effect] Dragon/FIRE [4]_ _ **ATK: 1600/**_ _DEF: 1000)_

"And just like you, I'll also play two cards facedown to end my turn!" exclaimed Jaune.

Like on Yugi's field, two cards appeared on Jaune's spell/trap zone.

"So, what's next to learn, Yugi?" Jaune asked.

"I'll show you." Yugi replied, before declaring "I activate one of my facedown cards! My Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy one spell or trap card on the field! And I choose to destroy the one on your left!"

Jaune was forced to brace himself as seriously strong winds blew up and flipped up his Torrential Tribute trap card, destroying it and making him grunt in annoyance. Yugi smirked, drawing his next card.

"For my next turn, I'll play this monster card in defensive mode and attack your dragon with Beta the Magnet Warrior!" Yugi declared.

A monster card appeared facedown in defense mode before Beta charged at Jaune's monster. But Jaune was ready for him.

"Sorry, Yugi! But I'm not going to let you destroy him! I activate my trap card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" Jaune declared, flipping up his other card. "This trap card lets me choose one monster I control and banish it until the end of this turn!"

With that said, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 suddenly vanished just as Beta's attack was about to hit. Yugi had no choice but to end the battle phase.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Yugi said.

"And with that, Horus returns to the field." Jaune added as his monster reappeared.

"Good move. He just saved his monster!" Tea commented.

"True, but that doesn't mean he'll win the duel so easily, Tea." Bakura said. "After all, no matter the situation, Yugi always keeps a calm mind and devotes his complete focus to the duel. So there's a good chance he has something lying in wait."

Jaune drew his next card and saw that it was his second copy of Reload. He grimaced as he looked at his hand.

' _I don't have the right cards in my hand to do anything right now. Better save this for when I have a few more cards in my hand.'_ Jaune thought to himself before saying "Prepare yourself, Yugi! I attack your facedown monster with Horus the Black Flame Dragon!"

Jaune's dragon screeched and charged at the monster, but Jaune was taken by surprise when he saw that the defense position monster was Yugi's Big Shield Gardna.

"NO! It's that Big Shield Gardna!"

The dragon's talons scraped against the shield, and ended up repulsed by the warrior monster. But in the process, it was switched from defending to attacking.

 _(Big Shield Gardna: [Monster/ Effect] Warrior/EARTH [4]_ _ **ATK: 100/**_ _DEF: 2600)_

Yugi chuckled at what Jaune had just done.

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy. It was a good choice to try attacking my defense position monster, but this time your gamble was for naught.

"And because his defense is higher than my attack, I lose Life Points…!"

 _ **(Jaune's Life Points: 8000 - 1000 = 7000)**_

Jaune gritted his teeth and ended his turn, allowing Yugi to make his next move.

"First, I switch my Gardna back into defense mode," the warrior crouched down behind his shield.

 _(Big Shield Gardna: [Monster/ Effect] Warrior/EARTH [4] ATK: 100/_ _ **DEF: 2600**_ _)_

"And I attack with Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

Beta charged once again, and this time his attack connected. Horus screeched in pain as he blew up into pixels before Jaune's Life Points lowered once again.

 _ **(Jaune's Life Points: 7000 - 100 = 6900)**_

"Go ahead, Jaune. Show me your next move!" Yugi taunted.

Jaune wordlessly drew his next card and saw it was his Mirage Dragon. But that monster wasn't strong enough to destroy either of Yugi's monsters.

"I pass. I can't do anything right now." Jaune said.

"Then first, I draw," Yugi drew his next card. "And I attack you directly with Beta!"

Jaune grunted as the Magnet Warrior nailed him in the chest with a powerful punch. And boy did his Life Points take a hit.

 _ **(Jaune's Life Points: 6900 - 1700 = 5200)**_

"And I end my turn by placing one card facedown."

A new card appeared on Yugi's field, giving his young protege more to worry about. Jaune drew his next card and saw it was his Meteor Dragon card. But that won't help him either. So he made a desperate move.

* * *

 _ ***Dream Sequence Over…***_

* * *

 **"We told you already, Jaune is not going to your stupid huntsman academy! How many times does he have to decline before you get it through your thick skulls?!"** Jaune heard Teà yell from downstairs.

Groaning as he was forced to wake up, Jaune opened his eyes and looked at his wall clock to see that it was only five in the morning. Nowhere near time for him to get up. Still, Jaune just shrugged his shoulders and got out of bed. No sense going back to sleep now, especially with his admission duel for Duel Academy being held today.

After making his bed, Jaune got his clothes together along with his personal towel and went to take a shower to start his day. All while completely unaware of the conversation being held downstairs.

"Really now, Mrs. Moto, be reasonable! You can't just ban young mister Arc from becoming a Huntsman, it's in his blood!" Ozpin said.

"And we don't care if being one of Santa's elves is in his blood! Jaune has told you people at least a thousand times already that he is NOT interested in going to Beacon! So why don't you take your transcripts, your swords, your guns and your drunk old crow over there," said Yugi, pointing to a pile of weapons, some papers and a scruffy looking man standing nearby.

"'Sup?" the man said.

"And go back to wherever it is you came from! Because if you try to force Jaune to go to Beacon again, I will personally send you all to the Shadow Realm! And trust me," an Eye of Horus mark like the one on the Millennium Puzzle began to glow in the center of Yugi's forehead. "I have MORE than enough power to do so!"

While Ozpin didn't like being threatened like that, and Glynda even more so, he knew better than to overstep his bounds when dealing with a Shadow Duelist. After all, he's heard of many stories pertaining to the Shadow Games and was not about to risk being on the receiving end of one.

Sighing as he took a sip of his coffee, Ozpin stood up from his chair with his head bowed in defeat.

"Very well then, Yugi. I know when I'm beat." Ozpin relented. "We will stop our attempts to get young mister Arc into Beacon."

He and his entourage made to leave, but Ozpin stayed in the door for a moment longer.

"Just know this, King of Games. There is a great storm of darkness coming, and I fear that without my school's training, Jaune may not be prepared for it."

"We made sure that he had sufficient huntsman training in the off chance that he should encounter any Grimm while at Duel Academy. However, the chances of him being attacked are very low, as the grimm that inhabit the island are far more docile than the ones on Remnant." Yugi replied.

Ozpin merely closed his eyes and sighed before leaving. If there was one thing he didn't like almost as much as someone messing with his coffee, it's losing the chance to recruit a potential student.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Just a quick note, Jaune's deck is right now incomplete. Later on in the story, I plan for Jaune to have sixty cards in his deck, so be on the lookout for any editing I do to his deck. Until next time, I'll see you all next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Alright people, I've gotten lots of ideas for this story's pairing, some having greater detail than others, and I think I've made my choice. Thank you to everyone who helped me to make this story progress further than it has before! Also, at the end of this chapter, I'll be placing a list of cards that were used in the duel and their effects. This will be used for every chapter where a duel is involved. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

 _ **An Offer From Seto Kaiba!**_

* * *

Soon after Ozpin and his entourage left the house/game shop, Jaune came downstairs dressed in his usual attire. He wears a black vest over a red sleeveless muscle shirt, a pair of blue jeans with the pant legs tucked into a pair of black combat boots, and a belt with a buckle that looked like the Red-Eyes Black Dragon's head. His deck was in his deck holster while clipped to his belt.

The blonde boy yawned as he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, too tired to notice Tea and Yugi sitting at the dining room table. The two adults turned to Jaune and looked a bit sheepish knowing that they were most likely the reason he was awake at this hour.

"Good morning, Jaune. Did you sleep well?" Tea greeted, getting a nod in response.

"Sorry to get you up so early." Yugi apologized.

"It's fine. I'd probably be late to my duel exam if I got up any later than this." Jaune replied.

Once his coffee was done, he took a sip from the caffeinated beverage and made his way to the table. However, he was stopped by a knock at the door.

"Oh, go home already!" Yugi growled as he got up to answer the door.

He stomped over to the door and roughly opened it as he said "What part of Jaune isn't attending Beacon do you NOT understand?!"

"Really now, is that any way to greet an old friend?" asked a familiar voice.

Now that Yugi heard the voice, he saw that the person, or should I say PEOPLE, standing at the door are none other than Seto Kaiba and his family. Like Yugi, Kaiba looks as though he's still in his prime, even though he's really much older than that. The same could be said for his wife, Ishizu.

Ishizu Kaiba, formerly Ishizu Ishtar, is a beautiful woman of Egyptian heritage. Her long black hair was done up in a ponytail while her tan skin and brown eyes made her look even more beautiful. And Like Kaiba, she doesn't look a day over twenty five. She's currently dressed in a white T-Shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of hightops.

And standing with them is their adopted daughter, Blake Kaiba. Blake is a cat Faunus with black hair, pale skin and amber yellow eyes. She looks almost completely human, aside from the pair of black cat ears on top of her head in addition to her human ears. A rare trait for any Faunus; having two sets of working ears. Her attire makes her look more like some kind of ninja, being a black and white color scheme and unlike most Fauni who would attempt to hide their animal features when in public, Blake's cat ears are proudly on display.

"Oh, sorry Kaiba. I thought you guys were somebody else." Yugi said apologetically.

"Let me guess, Ozpin and his cronies tried to convince you to send Jaune to their huntsman academy again, didn't they?" Seto guessed.

"Yes! How did you know?" Yugi asked, allowing the Kaiba family inside.

"The same thing happened to us yesterday! But like Jaune, Blake would rather NOT become a huntress and wants to become a duelist so she can help human and Faunus relationships through nonviolent means. Especially with what has become of the White Fang." Ishizu explained.

While the grownups were talking, Blake followed Jaune into the kitchen to help him prepare coffee for everyone. She and Jaune were great childhood friends. Even before she was adopted by Seto and Ishizu Kaiba, Jaune was alway looking out for her. He'd alway bring her money and food whenever he could, and just always made sure she had a companion to talk to.

Heck, he even taught her how to play Duel Monsters! They hadn't been able to build her a decent deck yet, but that had changed when they met the Kaiba family at the game shop one day. Blake told them about how her parents were murdered by Adam Taurus of the White Fang for not siding with them when they turned into a Faunus Supremacy Terrorist group, and how she's been living on the streets ever since then.

Let's just say that knowing how it was like to live as an orphan for most of your life, Kaiba and Ishizu had filled out the adoption papers and brought Blake home with them in less than a day.

What can he say? He's got a soft spot for orphans.

And because of how Fauni are normally treated by most humans and his own low tolerance for bullies, Kaiba created and enforces several rules against Faunus abuse and bullying in general at his school, Central Duel Academy. He doesn't want his child to be around any human supremacists in his school during her stay there!

Although, he's got the sneaking suspicion that someone's been breaking a lot of his rules and encouraging discrimination among the ranks and the Faunus.

At the Kaiba Dome, a makeup wearing man who looks like an ugly woman sneezed as they were setting everything up.

"Good to see you again, Jaune!" Blake said, giving her friend a quick hug.

"Good to see you again too, Blake! How goes things with the family?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, they're great. My arms are killing me from watching over those little devils I call cousins, though." Blake replied.

And it's true. Her little cousins on her uncle Mokuba's side of the family were hyperactive little devils that drove her absolutely nuts! It's even worse when Mokuba and his wife Rebecca go off on dates and have Blake babysit the little demons!

Jaune just chuckled. Even though he doesn't live with his parents anymore, he still loves his seven sisters and would gladly babysit the younger ones whenever possible. He may no longer be on the best terms with his parents, but his sisters still mean the world to him. And nothing in this world or the next will ever change that.

"I understand how you feel, Blake, but you should cherish the time you have with your cousins while you still can. After all, you never know what you have until it's gone." Jaune said.

Blake looked down as her eyes misted over, remembering her birth parents and how that madman Adam killed them in cold blood.

"I know, Jaune. I know."

Sensing his friend's emotional pain, Jaune placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder which drew a smile from the Faunus girl. The two of them finished preparing the coffee and brought it over to the adults.

"It's been awhile, Arc. I trust your apprenticeship under Yugi is still going well?" Kaiba asked.

"It is, mister Kaiba." Jaune replied. "If you don't mind my asking, what brings you and your family here so early in the day? Not that it's not great to see you all again."

Kaiba took a sip from his coffee and sighed as he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"As I'm sure you know, Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy and General Ironwood of the Atlas Military have been trying for the longest time to recruit you and Blake into their respective factions. Well, the fact of the matter is I don't trust either of them as far as I can throw a mountain! So I've enrolled Blake into Duel Academy with you, Jaune. But you two won't just be students. You will both be under my employ as inspectors." Kaiba said.

This drew a couple of startled looks from Jaune and Blake. Even Yugi and Teà looked surprised by that declaration.

"But why do you want them to be inspectors? What brought this on?" Teà asked.

"For the past few months, Seto has received several complaints from students that Central Duel Academy has been corrupted by teachers who show blatant favoritism, the Obelisk Blue students being mostly snobby rich children who expect things like rare cards, good grades and victories in duels to be handed to them on a silver platter, and if things get any worse Faunus discrimination is going to start cropping up!" Ishizu explained. "I'm sorry to say this, Teà, but if things at Central Duel Academy go any further down south they're going to hit Space Mexico!"

"It's like Ishizu said. That's why I need Jaune and Blake to not only go to Duel Academy as students, but I need them to investigate several matters that were brought to my attention!" Kaiba added.

He looked up to face his daughter and her best friend. He won't say this out loud yet, but he honestly hopes that his daughter and Jaune get together during their time at Duel Academy. Jaune's way better than most of the other boys Blake's age.

"So what do you say, kids? You in?" Kaiba asked.

Blake didn't even need time to think.

"If it's to save Central Duel Academy, then I'm in!" Blake replied.

"You can count on me, mister Kaiba, sir!" Jaune added, saluting Kaiba.

The older man nodded and took out his PDA in order to alert Chancellor Shepard about these developments. He's one of the few people at Duel Academy that he knows is not corrupted.

"Hey, Yugi. I was thinking about adding some new cards to my deck, and I think I've made my choices." Jaune said, taking out four cards.

"Really? May I see?" Yugi asked.

Jaune held his cards out to Yugi, and the man was impressed by Jaune's choices.

"Swing of Memories, a Mirror Force trap card, a second Red-Eyes Fusion and Shield & Sword? Great! With these new spell and trap cards combined with your monsters, your deck will be nearly unbeatable when complete!" Yugi praised.

"Alright!" Jaune cheered.

"But before you leave for the Kaiba Dome," Yugi reached into the golden sarcophagus that once held the Millennium Puzzle and pulled out three cards. "Add these to your deck. They could be helpful in a tight spot."

Jaune took the cards and looked at them. They were some cards that he knows will come in handy and has been looking to add to his deck for some time now. He just could never find the cards in the packs he opened.

"Wow! Thanks, Yugi! I promise, I'll make you guys proud!" Jaune said as he and Blake left for the Kaiba Dome.

"You already have, my young protege." Yugi said with pride.

As the two watched their dueling proteges leave to register for Duel Academy, Kaiba shed a tear as his daughter left for parts unknown.

"They grow up so fast…!" he mumbled.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ ***Blake is wearing her season one outfit, minus Gambol Shroud and her bow.***_

* * *

 _ **Just so you guys know, unlike Jaune's deck, Blake's own deck will have a few anime and video game only cards. An example being the Dragon Nails card used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime show, but not being a card in real life. Makes me wish it was a real card, though.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**New chapter of Red-Eyes Jaune up and running for everyone! But before we get into the story, let me begin by saying that I've posted a poll for Blake's deck. I have two different kinds in mind, but I can't decide between the two. If you all would be so kind as to vote on the poll I posted for the two decks, that would be very helpful. Thank you all very much, and enjoy the show!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

 _ **A Father Ponders His Next Move!**_

* * *

Back at Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk going over various papers as per usual. But his mind was not completely on his work. He sighed through his nostrils as he set down a document he was looking over before looking at three framed pictures on his desk.

The first one was a picture of himself, Ishizu, Blake, Jaune, Yugi and the others in front of the Game Shop. It was taken soon after Jaune won his first mock duel against Yugi, and his old friend/rival was very proud of him. The second was of himself and Ishizu on their wedding day. Kaiba was holding Ishizu bridal style as he carried her over the threshold and both of them had big smiles on their faces.

And finally, there was a picture of himself and Blake when she was a little girl, taken soon after he and his wife had adopted her. He still remembers how he and Ishizu had met her in the first place.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback…***_

* * *

 ** _Kaiba and Ishizu were walking home with groceries in hand and a little black cat Faunus clinging to Ishizu's back. When Yugi's apprentice told him about how Blake was an orphan who he was helping, he felt his heart reach out to the little girl. And so, he and his wife were bringing her home with them._**

 ** _The only problem he had was the annoying whispers that people were saying behind their backs._**

 **" _Is that Seto and Ishizu Kaiba? With that ANIMAL?!"_**

 **" _Maybe they plan on selling it to a freak show?"_**

 **" _Or maybe they plan to hang its pelt on their wall!"_**

 **" _Oh, Oum dammit Rodrick, that's disgusting! I bet they're going to take her to an orphanage where she'll simply wither away from lack of care and adoption attempts!"_**

 ** _But a simple glare from Kaiba shut the lot of them up and stopped several others from glaring at Blake, who was now clinging to Ishizu's back even harder than before. It took about fifteen more minutes of walking, but they finally got to the Kaiba Family mansion. It's true, Arc Town's not real big on having big time companies there, but as Kaiba Corporation has been a major part of this town's history for years, they kept it up._**

 ** _Especially since it's still so successful._**

 **" _So good to be home!" sighed Seto._**

 **" _Indeed it is, love!" Ishizu said in agreement. "Can you get started on preparing dinner? I need to start up a warm bath for the little one."_**

 **" _Already on it." Seto replied._**

 ** _Although he did chuckle as he saw that Blake still has a vice grip on Ishizu, who had a small anime sweatdrop running down the back of her head at the child's antics. Aside from her brother, she really has no experience with children. Which is why she and Seto have put trying to have a baby on hold._**

 **" _Hey, it's okay sweetie. I'm not going to run away! You don't have to keep holding on!" Ishizu said._**

 ** _Reluctantly, Blake released her hold of Ishizu's back and fell to the floor, landing on her feet much like an ordinary house cat would._**

 **" _Okay. Good girl." Ishizu whispered comfortingly._**

 ** _She picked Blake up and set her on one of the dining room chairs, telling her to wait there before she walked into the bathroom to run a warm bath. As Blake waited, she looked around to map out as many escape routes as she could in case these guys were really bad people who hated Fauni like so many others… Until she spied a deck of Duel Monster cards,_**

 ** _Her amber eyes widened in fascination at the cards, She saw several rare cards in glass sleeves that were designed to protect them. In fact, she even saw the legendary Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in one of the sleeves!_**

 **" _Okay, little one, you can come in now!" Ishizu called from the bathroom._**

 ** _Wow, Blake must've been staring at the cards longer than she thought! She got up off the chair and ran for the bathroom. The lady might get mad is she keeps her waiting._**

 ** _A half hour later, both girls were now finished with their bath and dressed in their night clothes. Well, technically Blake is dressed in some of Mokuba's old hand-me-downs while Ishizu is in her own night clothes._**

 ** _The Egyptian woman made a mental note to buy some clothes for Blake later._**

 **" _Now I understand why Seto saved these old clothes!" Ishizu said to herself._**

 ** _Blake is now currently dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt and a pair of blue warm-up pants while wearing a pair of Mokuba's old slippers on her feet. The little Faunus girl's cat ears fell back as her nervousness was clearly on display._**

 **" _B-But my…" she stuttered._**

 **" _Don't worry about your clothes. I'm just washing them." Ishizu said. "Come along now. Dinner will be ready soon."_**

 ** _At the mention of food, Blake's stomach rumbled loudly as the girl blushed in embarrassment. She hated it when her belly did stuff like this! Ishizu just giggled at the little one._**

 **" _Come on. I think Seto made sushi tonight."_**

 ** _Blake's eyes turned to stars at the mention of fish. The feline instincts are strong with this one!_**

 **" _So your name is Blake, right?" Ishizu asked._**

 **" _Yeah." Blake replied._**

 **" _That's a pretty name. I am Ishizu Kaiba, and the man making dinner is my husband, Seto."_**

 **" _Hello, Blake. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kaiba said as he brought out the food._**

* * *

 ** _*Flashback Ends…*_**

* * *

Kaiba was broken from the little flashback he had when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called.

The door opened to reveal Kaiba's secretary, a woman with blonde hair done up in a bun, who was holding a few small stacks of paper. About four or so pages each.

"Mister Kaiba, sir. Apologies for interrupting, sir, but I thought you might like to know that the applications for the Pro Duelist who wish to sponsor students as Duel Academy have just arrived." she informed.

"Very good. Just set them on my desk and I'll get right to them." Seto instructed.

The woman did exactly that and bowed before promptly leaving the office. She still has a lot of work to do herself.

Kaiba took the first application and grimaced at who it was that applied to be a sponsor. Of course Wheeler would want in on a program like this one… Oh well, at least he's more tolerable now than he was seventeen years ago. As Kaiba looked through the applications, he looked back to the framed picture of himself and Blake.

' _Blake… my precious daughter… I have a distinct feeling that Taurus and the White Fang aren't done with you yet. But no one's going to lay so much as a finger on you so long as I'm still breathing! And nothing, not even the Grimm, will stop me from protecting you in any way I can!'_ Kaiba thought to himself.

He only wished that he and Ishizu could be there for their daughter during her time at Duel Academy. But it's not like either of them can…

OH, WAIT! DUH!

Kaiba immediately facepalmed as an idea popped into his head. The solution had been so obvious that he hadn't even thought about it until now!

"I am so stupid!" Seto said to himself.

And so, he got right to work on his own sponsor application. He knew this would probably be something Ishizu might want to know about as soon as possible, so he made a note to call her as soon as he got the chance. As he looked over another application form, he was actually quite surprised to see that Pegasus would also be sponsoring a student at Duel Academy.

"Oh, Monty help us all!" groaned Kaiba.

Oh boy. Duel Academy is in for some kinda crazy, ain't it?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, the next chapter will have the deck list for Blake's current deck, which I need everyone to vote on in the poll. And the chapter after that will have her and Jaune's admission duels. The poll choices are a Cyberdark Deck and a deck for Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon. So like I said, place your votes and don't forget to review!**_


	6. Blake's Cyberdark Deck List

_**Blake's Cyber Underworld Deck**_

* * *

 _ **Normal Monsters**_

* * *

 ** _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_**

 ** _Hunter Dragon: 2 copies_**

* * *

 _ **Effect Monsters**_

* * *

 _ **Cyber Laser Dragon**_

 _ **Cyber Barrier Dragon**_

 _ **Cyber Dragon: 3 copies**_

 _ **Infernal Dragon**_

 _ **Cyber Phoenix**_

 _ **Cyberdark Keel**_

 _ **Cyberdark Horn**_

 _ **Cyberdark Edge**_

 _ **Armored Cybern**_

 _ **Proto Cyber Dragon**_

 _ **Exploder Dragon: 2 copies**_

 _ **Cyber Ouroboros**_

 _ **Cyber Valley**_

* * *

 _ **Spell Cards**_

* * *

 _ **Cybernetic Fusion Support**_

 _ **Cybernetic Zone**_

 _ **De-Fusion**_

 _ **Different Dimension Capsule**_

 _ **Dimension Explosion**_

 _ **Future Fusion**_

 _ **Megamorph**_

 _ **Overload Fusion**_

 _ **Photon Generator Unit**_

 _ **Polymerization: 2 copies**_

 _ **Power Bond**_

* * *

 _ **Trap Cards**_

* * *

 _ **Bottomless Trap Hole**_

 _ **Sakuretsu Armor**_

 _ **Magic Cylinder**_

 _ **Power Wall**_

 _ **Attack Reflector Unit**_

 _ **Cybernetic Hidden Technology**_

 _ **Call of the Haunted**_

 _ **Declaration of Rebirth (Rebirth Judgment)**_

 _ **Fusion Guard**_

* * *

 _ **Extra Deck**_

* * *

 _ **Five-Headed Dragon**_

 _ **Cyber End Dragon**_

 _ **Chimeratech Overdragon**_

 _ **Cyber Twin Dragon**_

 _ **Cyberdark Dragon**_

 _ **Chimeratech Fortress Dragon**_

 _ **Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon**_

* * *

 _ **Well, here's Blake's deck that will be used in the next chapter! But first, I just want to say thank you to Zero-Nightmare for providing me with a scenario for how Blake got this deck and why. I'd be lost without your help, dude! Thank you very much! Muchas Gracias! And I'll see you all in the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**A lot of you have been asking me about certain cards in Blake's deck. Well I'd very much appreciate it if you'd stop. I have a plan for Jaune and Blake's decks and would just like it if you'd let me work them out. Thank you. Although, I did change the deck layout to become the Cyber Underworld deck, as that deck is one that would've been closely guarded by Sheppard. If you go back after this chapter, you'll see the edited deck list.**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

 _ **Admission Duel! - Power of Red-Eyes!**_

* * *

Jaune and Blake were currently sitting in the bleachers of the Kaiba Dome as they waited for their turns to duel. They were lucky to get there with about two hours to spare, given the distance from Arc Town, and passed their tests with flying colors. No surprise there, considering how they learned everything they know about Duel Monsters from Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba themselves.

As they waited and didn't really pay attention to the current duel, which was an instructor going up against a dual toned brown haired kid using Elemental HERO cards, Jaune turned to Blake with a questioning look. There's something that's been on his mind for quite some time now.

"Hey Blake, how did you get your Cyberdark cards anyway? I thought Pegasus deemed those cards too dangerous for distribution?" Jaune asked.

Blake smiled fondly as she took her deck out of her deck case and pulled out one of her Cyberdark cards.

"My dad gave them to me when I was a little girl." Blake said as fond memories made their way to the surface of her psyche.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback…***_

* * *

 ** _A year has passed since Blake was adopted by Seto and Ishizu Kaiba, and she couldn't be happier with her life. True, she still misses her birth parents a lot, but she has a home and a family again! She plays Duel Monsters with her uncles Mokuba and Marik, learns about the family company Kaiba Corp., and her mother Ishizu reads her to sleep every night._**

 ** _But there is still one problem she has._**

 ** _Building her own Duel Monsters deck._**

 ** _Don't get her wrong, she loves and admires her father a lot. And the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the cards that go with it are very powerful cards, but she doesn't want to be in her father's shadow by using the same cards as him. So she started building her own deck of cards to try and make a name for herself as a duelist._**

 ** _But she's been having no luck so far. Her dad has so many different cards, both rare and common alike, but none of them seem to click with her, I mean, really! No matter what deck she tried building, the cards just didn't feel right to her!_**

 ** _The little girl sighed as she set down some cards from her latest attempt at building her own deck. It was getting late and she still couldn't figure out what cards to use in her deck!_**

 **" _Blake, sweetheart, are you okay?" Seto asked, entering her room._**

 **" _I'm okay, daddy." Blake replied._**

 ** _But her tone and the look on her face told Kaiba that she was everything BUT fine. That, and her ears are droopy so he knows that Blake is stressed out about something or other. So he took a seat next to Blake and wrapped an arm around her shoulders._**

 **" _Blake, you must think your old man's dimmer than a three watt bulb." Seto said. "Now tell me, what's got you so stressed."_**

 ** _Blake sighed at her own inability to hide anything from her dad._**

 **" _It's the decks I'm building. No matter what combination of card I use, none of the decks I build seem to feel right to me!" Blake explained._**

 ** _Her left cat ear twitched in annoyance as she looked up at her father._**

 **" _What is it I'm not getting right, daddy? What am I doing wrong?!"_**

 ** _Kaiba chuckled slightly and ruffled Blake's hair. The little girl hissed like a cat and swatted her dad's hand away before trying to fix her hair. But the amused grin never left Seto's face._**

 **" _You know, Yugi once told me a bit about something called the Heart of the Cards. At first I didn't believe him. I held this firm belief that the cards in Duel Monsters were all about power, and did anything I could to get the cards I wanted. But some things happened that changed my view on the subject. Now I understand that there are times when a card will choose a Duelist, who will then bring out the card's true power! And I believe that the cards you're looking for are out there waiting for you to find them, Blake. Somewhere…" Seto explained._**

 ** _Blake looked at her dad with sparkly eyes filled with admiration and awe at his words. She never knew that Seto Kaiba could give such a heartfelt speech when he wanted to, but it sure did give her a bit more pep than she would ever admit to having!_**

 ** _But that peppy feeling was soon replaced by fatigue as Blake yawned and rubbed her eyes as she felt sleepy. Seto smiled and picked the girl up before placing her in her bed and pulling the blanket up to her chin._**

 **" _Get some rest, sweetie. Tomorrow's another big day for you, and you need your sleep." Seto said._**

 ** _Blake yawned again, trying to stay awake as her eyelids felt heavy._**

 **" _But I'm not tired…!" she said sleepily._**

 **" _Yes you are." chuckled Seto._**

 **" _No 'm not…" mumbled Blake._**

 ** _Seto turned off the light to Blake's room before turning on her nightlight and heading off to his and Ishizu's room. He took the rest of the week off so he could spend some time with his family, and he planned to make the most of every minute of it! ...He idly wondered if he should take Blake fishing this weekend._**

 ** _Little did he know, Blake would be having a dream that would change her dueling career forever…!_**

 ** _The next day, Seto and his family were sitting together at the dining room table enjoying breakfast. As Seto sipped his morning coffee and read the newspaper, he sighed as he saw the top article. ANOTHER attack caused by the White Fang! This time on a small farming village not far from Haven!_**

 ** _However, unlike most of their recent attacks where they left very few or no survivors, this time the White Fang took over the village and seem to be using it as a base of sorts. Fortunately, some of Haven's top Huntsmen and Huntresses have been dispatched to drive off the White Fang and free the people of the village._**

 ** _It doesn't do anything to calm Seto's nerves, though._**

 **' _These White Fang are growing worse and worse by the day! Forget Space Mexico, if things go any further south with these yahoos, they're going to hit Space Antarctica!' Seto thought to himself._**

 ** _He was broken from his musings when he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He looked up from his paper to see Blake looking at him with her big, curious amber eyes._**

 **" _Yes, Blake?" Seto asked._**

 **" _Daddy, can you help me understand the dream I had last night?" Blake asked._**

 ** _She learned long ago that her father was very good at interpreting dreams, so she hoped that he could help her out here. Seto just smiled and set his daughter down on his lap._**

 **" _Of course, sweetie. What was it about?" Seto asked._**

 ** _It was probably a dream about rainbows and unicorns like most little girls had at this age. Oh how wrong he is!_**

 **" _Well, when my dream starts I'm in this active volcano with lava gushing and spewing all around me, but something metal is coiled around me and protecting me from the lava! I look up and see the shadowy face of what looks like a dragon wearing funny armor! I asked it who it was and WHAT it was, but it just said one thing to me. It said 'You have been chosen!'. It didn't even tell me what I was chosen for before my dream ended and I woke up! What does it mean?" Blake explained._**

 ** _Seto looked at his adopted daughter with wide eyes at the description of the monster mentioned in her dream. It could only be ONE beast!_**

 ** _The Cyberdark Dragon…!_**

 ** _Seto looked at Ishizu who looked equally worried for their child. He'd have to schedule a business trip to meet up with Sheppard and talk to him about the deck._**

* * *

 ** _*End Flashback…*_**

* * *

"And when dad got back, he gave the deck to me. He said he felt that I was destined to have it." Blake said as she finished her story.

"Wow, Blake, I had no Idea!" Jaune said in awe. "You must win all of your duels with your Cyberdark monsters!"

Blake blushed a bit as she felt bashful at the praise she received from her childhood friend. In all honesty, she felt like an inferior duelist in comparison to her father and some other Pro Duelists like Joey Wheeler, Ryo Bakura and even Rex Raptor.

"Come on, Jaune, I'm not THAT great! I mean, sure I haven't lost a duel since I got my deck, but that doesn't mean that I'm the best duelist around." Blake denied bashfully.

"Ah! Always the modest one, ain't ya Blakey!" exclaimed Jaune as he wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders.

Said Fauni's cheeks dusted pink at both the affectionate nickname and the actions of her friend. Aside from her parents, Jaune is the only one she will EVER allow to call her Blakey. She still remembers a blonde girl from a place called Patch who tried to call her that and got scratched on the face in return. And then the blonde's Semblance activated because Blake accidentally cut off a couple of strands of her hair.

...It was scary!

Meanwhile, up in the staff booth, Doctor Crowler was seething at how many of these Faunus animals, as he calls them, have ended up getting admitted into his school. Why Seto Kaiba allows these creatures the chance to learn at Central Duel Academy is beyond him, but he's the boss. Then again, the fact that Seto's own daughter is a Faunus might have something to do with it.

 _'I swear, if it were up to me those two slackers down there wouldn't even get the chance to duel! But Sheppard's the boss, so I have no choice but to oblige.'_ Crowler thought to himself.

A staff member holding a clipboard with the list of applicants walked up to Crowler with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Excuse me, Doctor Crowler, but we seem to not have enough staff members to handle all of the duels today! And there are still two more applicants that need to take their dueling exams!" he exclaimed worriedly.

Crowler was about to tell the staff member to send them away when he had an idea. An awful idea. Crowler had a wonderful, AWFUL idea…! Not to be mixed with the Grinch's plan to steal Christmas.

"Don't worry about a thing, my good man! I will see to these duels personally!" Crowler said.

"B-B-But sir, which of the exam decks are you going to use?!" the frantic staff member asked in worry.

Crowler merely smirked, which was hidden from the staff member, and pulled a deck out from the pocket of his blazer.

"Not to worry, I have it all under control…!" he replied.

Back with Jaune and Blake, the two friends were now accompanied by three new people. One of them was a vertically challenged boy with light blue hair and glasses, another was a black haired boy who seemed to be british wearing a white jacket, and the last one was that same dual toned brown haired boy from the previous duel.

"So you guys are the last two applicants?" asked the british boy.

"Yeah, we are. I'm Jaune Arc and this is my best friend Blake Kaiba." Jaune replied, introducing himself and his friend.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jaune. I'm Bastion Misawa, and these are a couple of fellow applicants of mine. This is Syrus Truesdale,"

"Hey…" the blue haired boy said nervously.

"And Jaden Yuki."

"What's up guys? Great to meet ya!" exclaimed Jaden. "So Blake, are you REALLY Kaiba's daughter?"

Blake nervously scratched the back of her head. The one downside to being adopted by Seto and Ishizu is that there were those who tried to get close to her because of her last name. Most of whom have been children of wealthy business owners who wanted to use her as a means to get in on her father's company.

Particularly a few brats known as Winter, Weiss and Whitley Schnee.

As a result, Blake has become a great judge of character and can usually tell when someone is just trying to get close to her because of her last name. So she can easily tell that Jaden and these other boys are NOT like those Schnee children.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I expect my last name to get me anywhere in life. I just want to make a name for myself as a duelist and not have to live in my dad's shadow." Blake replied.

"I can understand what you mean by that, Blake." Syrus said.

Before either of them could question Syrus on what he meant by that, Jaune's name was called down to the dueling arena.

 **"Jaune Arc, please report to Duel Arena #4 for your Admission Duel. Jaune Arc to Duel Arena #4."**

"Well, that's me. Wish me luck, guys!" Jaune said to his new friends and best friend.

"Trust me, Jaune. You won't need it!" Blake said in return.

With that said, Jaune made his way down to the duel arena. And when he got there he was greeted by the most HIDEOUS THING that dared to call itself a human being! Attached to its body was a strange looking Duel Disk that kind of resembled and electric guitar in many ways.

"Alright! Test time! So, what's your name, son?" the thing asked in a voice that told Jaune that it was male.

Snapping out of his shock induced gaze, Jaune snapped at attention.

"Uh, Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Well, Jaune Arc, my name is Doctor Vellian Crowler. Department Chair, Techniques Professor and head of the Obelisk Blue Male Dormitory!"

Jaune actually sighed in relief when he heard this. For a second there, he thought that his past fear of clowns had returned to haunt him once again!

"Oh, thank Monty above! For a second there, I thought to were some kind of zombie clown that died from getting a botched sex change operation!" Jaune said with a chuckle.

But Crowler merely growled and grit his teeth as he didn't find that joke and subtle jab at his sexuality to be funny. In fact, he found it downright infuriating! And up in the stands, there were a couple of groups who were watching the duel with great interest.

"I didn't really notice before, but now that he mentions it…" said an Obelisk Blue student with glasses.

"That guy's got some nerve insulting Crowler like that, eh Chazz?" asked another.

Chazz Princeton is an Obelisk Blue student with one of the most arrogant and self centered attitudes anyone has ever seen! In fact, if not for the black hair and black eyes, one might actually think he's a distant relative of the Schnee family!

 **"Duel Vest On!"** Crowler snapped, activating it as he drew his five cards.

Jaune was just amazed by the machinery. Atlas can build all the Mech Suits it wants, their tech ain't got nothin' on this! And he should know. He's seen all of the newest technology that Kaiba Corp. is creating even as we speak!

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach! How do I get one of those?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication." Crowler answered. _'Of course, you have to be accepted first. Which I will make sure you don't!'_

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaune said, activating his Duel Disk.

It's a standard Battle City Duel Disk, but it's served Jaune well in many of his Duels in the past. So why not do well for him now?

 **"Let's Duel!"** the he-she-thing yelled.

 **"Prepare for the Dragon's Descent!"** Jaune proclaimed in confidence.

 _Jaune's Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

 _Crowler's Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

High up in the stadium where two Obelisk Blue's, one male and one female. The male was in the white variant of the male uniform while the girl was in the normal female uniform, a white and blue blazer, blue mini-skirt and blue high-heels. She was also wearing light blue Dueling gloves. The guy had dark blue hair and grey eyes while the girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes

"Man, this kid must be really good or he must have done something to really piss off Crowler for him to Duel him, huh Zane?" the girl asked. "And he must have balls of chrome steel to insult him like that!

"Maybe Alexis, I'm just hoping that the kid might be able to keep up and possibly be a worthy opponent." the dark blue haired man replied with his neutral face.

"I shall begin this duel to show you how it's done, newbie!" Crowler declared as he drew a new card.

He added it to his hand and smirked as he saw that he had the perfect hand to utterly crush this upstart! His whole strategy is coming together beautifully!

' _Since I'm using one of my personal decks for this duel, crushing this slacker will be no trouble at all!'_ Crowler thought to himself.

Taking two cards from his hand, he placed them on the Spell/Trap card zone of his Duel Vest's blade.

"I begin by placing two cards face down."

Two cards appeared on Crowler's side of the field. And while they may look like just giant cards, Jaune knows for a fact that those are Solid Vision holograms created by Kaiba with help from Pegasus. Meant to make the game look and feel very real!

"And now I'll activate this Spell card called Heavy Storm!" Crowler declared. "For those of you who don't know it's effect, Heavy Storm is a Spell card that destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field!"

A new card appeared on Crowler's side of the field, this time depicting several villagers and many different types of debris in the eye of a hurricane. Jaune was forced to shield his eyes and brace himself as hurricane force winds suddenly blew up. He opened his eyes just enough to witness Crowler's face-down cards flip up before being destroyed because of his card. When the winds died down, Jaune smirked at Crowler.

"That was a pretty stupid move! You just destroyed your own cards for nothing!" Jaune said.

But he was proven wrong when an ominous mist rolled in.

"I wouldn't say that, because the two cards I destroyed where two copies of the Trap card known as Statue of the Wicked! When these cards are sent to the Graveyard I get to summon two Wicked Tokens!"

As Crowler finished his gloat, two hideous looking serpent monsters appeared on his field.

 _(Wicked Token: [Monster/ Token] Fiend/ DARK [4]_ _ **ATK; 1000/**_ _DEF; 1000)_

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." The boy with glasses said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wiping the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second–rate duelists and mindless Faunus filth that apply at this academy the same way." Chazz chuckled.

"What an elitist snob!" Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards!"

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

Blake narrowed her eyes and growled at Crowler's blatant disregard for the rules of these entrance exam duels. She and Jaune took the time to study all of the rules and regulations of Duel Academy before they finally applied for the school. They both memorized one chapter of the rule book every night and review those chapters to make sure they don't forget anything. And Blake knows that the rules state in chapter seven, subsection E, paragraph two, line four: 'Unless an applicant requests it or the examiner bares special permission, examiners are not to use their personal decks against applicants to Duel Academy.'

And Crowler is breaking this rule big time!

Blake subtly took out her PDA and began to write a message to her father about her findings so far.

' _Things are NOT looking good for this Crowler guy!'_ Blake thought in anger towards the he-she thing.

Back at the duel, Jaune felt a bead of sweat roll down his brow.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna hurt a LOT?" mumbled Jaune.

"I tribute my two tokens so I can summon the mighty Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler finished as he raised his hand to the sky.

The two tokens exploded into a pillar of light which faded to reveal a giant man made out of old rusted metals and gears, coloured a deep rusty brown with giant clawed hands and a single red eye shining from under it's spartan-like helmet.

 _(Ancient Gear Golem: [Monster/ Effect] Machine/ EARTH [8]_ _ **ATK: 3000/**_ _DEF: 3000)_

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped "The Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaune.

The truth is, Jaune really wasn't scared. He's fought scarier Duel Monsters while dueling against Yugi! He once went up against Slifer the Sky Dragon just to gauge where he was as a duelist, and nearly had a heart attack from facing that massive monstrosity! But rather than showing any sort of big reaction towards the Ancient Gear Golem, he decided to take a page from Pegasus's book and taunt the man.

"Ohhh! A big, scary Ancient Gear Golem!" taunted Jaune. "I've seen wind-up toys more intimidating than THAT pile of scrap metal in an abandoned toy store!"

Crowler growled at how Jaune blatantly disregarded the power of his card.

 **"I'll show you how scary he can be! On my next turn, you will be utterly decimated by the awesome power of my Ancient Gear Golem!"** yelled Crowler.

The 'good' doctor took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. No need to pop a blood vessel over a slacker who won't even be admitted into the school.

"But let's not get ahead of ourselves. For my next move I'll activate the Spell card known as Confiscation!" Crowler declared.

The card appeared on his field as Jaune's hand suddenly lit up due to the energy being emitted by the Solid Vision System.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Jaune demanded.

"It's quite simple, really. Confiscation allows me to look at your Dueling hand and send one card from it to the card Graveyard in exchange for one thousand of my Life Points."

"Aw, crap baskets!" cursed Jaune.

Holograms of the five cards in his hand appeared in front of Crowler and the doctor sneered at the sight of so many rare cards in one place. The cards in Jaune's current hand include the Red-Eyes Black Chick, Summoned Skull, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Swing of Memories, and The Dragon's Bead.

"My goodness! I'll certainly admit that I didn't see this coming! So many rare cards in the hands of a slacker like you! And while I see many ways I could cripple you without even trying, I think this turn I'll just send your copy of The Dragon's Bead to the graveyard." Crowler sneered.

The hologram burst into pixels as Jaune was forced to send it to the graveyard, and Crowler's Life Points went down.

 _Crowler's Life Points:_ _ **4000 - 1000 = 3000**_

"And I'll end my turn there!" Crowler said smugly.

But rather than make his move right away, Jaune facepalmed at the blatant stupidity of this teacher here. It's apparent that he really doesn't know anything about dueling seriously!

"You're kidding me! Is that really ALL you're going to do?!" Jaune asked incredulously. "You didn't even leave anything out to try and defend yourself should your monster be destroyed! Oh sure, I know what you're thinking. I won't be able to destroy your monster. Well, ya know what? There are literally HUNDREDS of moves I can pull off that will destroy your monster, which is by no means invincible, and wipe out all of your remaining Life Points in this ONE TURN! I would've assumed that a teacher with a high position amongst the staff at Central Duel Academy would take any duel seriously and not underestimate his opponent, but NOOO! Your entire 'strategy' was just to summon your most powerful monster and not even THINK to set up any kind of defensive measures! AND YOU DARE TO CALL YOURSELF A DUELING TECHNIQUES PROFESSOR?!"

While Jaune panted to regain his breath after chewing out Doctor Crowler, several of the students began to whisper and mumble amongst themselves. Even the Obelisk Blue students, aside from Chazz, had to admit that Jaune was absolutely correct! Crowler was dueling like some kind of dueling rookie!

"I can not believe some of the things Jaune said just now!" Bastion said to Blake.

"That's what he does when he's angry." Blake replied.

Crowler quickly snapped out of his shock and snapped at Jaune with an anime tick mark throbbing on his temple.

"You insolent little brat! Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that?!" demanded Crowler.

Jaune just gave Crowler a cold glare as he drew his next card, his eyes turning red in the process.

"I'm the guy who's about to perform an OTK on your sorry behind!" Jaune declared.

 **"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!"** screeched Crowler.

"An OTK?!" gasped Jaden.

"An OT-what now?" Syrus asked.

"A 'One Turn Kill'. It's what happens when a duelist manages to defeat their opponent in a single turn using very few or several different cards to do so. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, it's always incredible!" Blake explained. "Now… Let's see if Jaune can accomplish this like he says he can."

Jaune took a card from his hand and placed it on the Monster card zone of his Duel Disk.

"First I'm summoning Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" Jaune exclaimed.

His duel disk hummed to life as a red egg about twice the size of an ostrich egg appeared on his field. The egg cracked before breaking open to reveal the hatchling within it. Red-Eyes Black Chick yawned cutely as it got up on its feet and sent a cute glare at Crowler with the top of the egg shell on its head like a hat or a helmet.

 _(Red-Eyes Black Chick: [Monster/ Effect] Dragon/ DARK [1]_ _ **ATK: 800/**_ _DEF: 500)_

And while just about all of the female students d'awwwed at the adorable little dragon monster, Jaune took another card from his hand and put it into play.

"Yes, I know my Black Chick is cute, but he won't be around for long because I'm activating his special ability! By sending him from the field to the Graveyard, I can summon his adult form to the field! Take to the field, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jaune declared.

In a spiraling pillar of black fire, the Red-Eyes Black Chick rapidly grew until the signature screech of its adult form resonated from within the flames. With a mighty wingbeat, there stood the legendary card on par with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

 _(Red-Eyes Black Dragon: [Monster/ Normal] Dragon/ DARK [7]_ _ **ATK: 2400/**_ _DEF: 2000)_

Every other student was in awe at seeing the one beast that was considered Joey Wheeler's ace in the hole. It's no secret that while he favors the Flame Swordsman as his favorite card, Red-Eyes Black Dragon is definitely Joey's ace card.

But Crowler wasn't at all worried about what might happen because of one thing.

"You think your walking fossil can stop my Golem! He has that lizard beaten with an attack point total of three thousand!" Crowler declared arrogantly.

But Jaune just chuckled in response.

"You seem to think that power is everything, Crowler. But you're wrong!" Jaune said. "Because with my next card, you're Golem will be nothing but a pile of molten slag! I activate Red-Eyes Fusion! It works kind of like Polymerization, only it also allows me to use monsters in my deck to summon a Red-Eyes fusion monster from my extra deck! So I'm fusing the Summoned Skull in my hand with the second Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my deck to summon the supreme Black Skull Dragon!"

Holograms of another Red-Eyes and the Summoned Skull appeared on Jaune's field before they merged in a flash of light to form the one archfiend dragon with enough firepower to completely total the Ancient Gear Golem!

 _(B. Skull Dragon: [Monster/ Fusion] Dragon/ DARK [9]_ _ **ATK: 3200/**_ _DEF: 2500)_

"Oh, but if you thought I was done yet, you'd be wrong! I activate Swing of Memories to bring back a dragon monster from my graveyard until the end of this turn! So rise up my second Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jaune exclaimed.

In a flash of light, the second Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field, screeching with power as it glared at the man that looked like a woman. A very UGLY woman!

 _(Red-Eyes Black Dragon: [Monster/ Normal] Dragon/ DARK [7]_ _ **ATK: 2400/**_ _DEF: 2000)_

But while Crowler was now sweating up a storm due to having three powerful dragons to have to deal with, Jaune was having a mental discussion with an old friend of his.

' _What do ya say, buddy? You want to finish him off?'_

In response, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon merely shook his head no. And Jaune understood. His dragon didn't feel like wasting time or power dealing with an arrogant toothpick like Crowler.

Actually, now that he thinks about it, he wouldn't EVEN use Crowler as a toothpick!

' _I understand, old friend. I'll be sure to use you in a duel against a more worthy opponent.'_

Jaune glared at Crowler and spoke in a voice that promised much pain to the clown faced professor.

"This is what happens to the prideful and the arrogant! They are humbled by the fires of destruction! Black Skull Dragon, attack the Ancient Gear Golem! Molten Fireballs!"

The mighty archfiend dragon inhaled before shooting several balls of molten fire at the giant mech, blowing it up and destroying it easily. And Crowler's Life Points payed for it.

 _Crowler's Life Points:_ _ **3000 - 200 = 2800**_

Seeing his best monster just destroyed in a blast of molten lava, Crowler took a couple of steps back as the two Red-Eyes Black Dragons glared at him and hissed at him.

"N-N-Now, wait a moment…! Let's talk about this!" Crowler begged, seeing he was about to lose.

"There's nothing to talk about, Crowler! My victory is at hand! **Attack, my Red-Eyes Black Dragons! Inferno Fire Blasts!"** Jaune yelled.

The two dragons inhaled and shot a blast of red and black fire each at doctor Crowler. The Obelisk Blue teacher tried in vain to block the attack, but in the end he was sent crashing into the back of the room with his Life Points dropping down to zero in the process.

 _Crowler's Life Points:_ _ **2800 - 4800 = 0**_

"And so ends the duel in one turn! As promised!" proclaimed Jaune.

The arena was silent for but one minute before the whole room erupted into applause and cheers at Jaune's excellent performance! All except Chazz and his flunkies, who thought it was just dumb luck.

"This is going to be an interesting year, isn't it Zane?" Alexis asked.

"I have a feeling it's going to be more interesting than you think it will be, Alexis." Zane said with a barely noticeable smile.

 **"Well done, Jaune Arc! That was a fantastic duel, and you shall be welcomed into Duel Academy's Obelisk Blue ranks with open arms!"** Sheppard said over the microphone.

Jaune just smirked and pumped his fist in the air in victory. Something tells him that this year will be a most excellent year indeed! But he didn't notice a strange red glowing mark appearing on his forearm before disappearing.

 **"With that duel complete, we will take a fifteen minute break before our final duel for the day. So, Blake Kaiba, we encourage you to build your deck carefully and be ready to duel with all you have!"**

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I changed Blake's deck to be the Cyber Underworld Deck. I hope you guys don't mind, but I figured it would work better in Blake's care than it would in Zane's. Now I want to go and update a chapter of Samurai Jaune before choosing what to focus on next. See you all later!**_

* * *

 _ **Statue of the Wicked**_

 _ **Card Type: Trap (Normal)**_

 _ **Effect: When this Face-Down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 4/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000) on your side of the field**_

* * *

 _ **Ancient Gear Golem**_

 ** _[Monster/Effect] Machine/EARTH [Level 8] ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000_**

 ** _Effect: Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap cards until the end of the damage step._**

* * *

 ** _Confiscation_**

 ** _Card Type: Spell (Normal)_**

 ** _Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card in it and discard that card._**

* * *

 ** _Red-Eyes B. Chick_**

 ** _[Monster/Effect] Dragon/DARK [Level 1] ATK: 800/ DEF: 500_**

 ** _Effect: By sending this face-up card from your field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon from your hand._**

* * *

 ** _Red-Eyes B. Dragon_**

 ** _[Monster/Normal] Dragon/DARK [Level 7] ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000_**

 ** _Card Text: A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._**

* * *

 ** _Swing of Memories_**

 ** _Card Type: Spell (Normal)_**

 ** _Effect: Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your graveyard. It is destroyed during the End Phase of this turn._**

* * *

 ** _Red-Eyes Fusion_**

 ** _Card Type: Spell (Normal)_**

 ** _Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, and if you do its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._**

 ** _*I know I did that thing with Swing of Memories after this card, but it was part of how this part of the story was meant to go. Think of it as one of those anime plot holes.*_**

* * *

 ** _B. Skull Dragon_**

 ** _[Monster/Fusion] Dragon/DARK [Level 9] ATK: 3200/ DEF: 2500_**

 ** _Card Text: (This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Okay, so I'm still working on Blake's duel against Crowler. Just like last time I made this duel up on the fly. This deck has a video game only card, so I couldn't do the duel while on YGOPro to make the actual game play. Sorry if this duel feels a little sloppy because of that. Anyway, without further ado, here we go!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

 _ **A Father's Worry and Sponsors!**_

* * *

While Jaune made his way back up to the bleachers, a great big grin on his face, Crowler was scowling at the boy's retreating back. He couldn't believe that some young upstart managed to not only beat him in a duel, but also dared to question his ability to plan strategically!

' _I'll see to it that that pathetic excuse for an Obelisk Blue is expelled from this school if it's the LAST thing I do! Perhaps I should give Ozpin a call…'_

Up in the stands, her enhanced vision allowed Blake to see the scheming look on Crowler's face. She knows that he's planning something, and needs to figure out what it is. Because it obviously has something to do with Jaune bruising his pride. The black haired cat Faunus narrowed her eyes and began to write down more of her findings in her PDA for when she sends her first report to her father.

She has no doubts that Crowler will try something similar against her in her exam duel due to the fact that Crowler seems to be an avid Faunus hater. She's seen the looks of disdain he sends her way, and even how he glares at every other Faunus student who makes it into Duel Academy.

 _'Crowler, I swear you better have written your last will and testament, because there won't be enough left to fill a matchbox when I'm through with you!'_ Blake thought angrily.

She was snapped out of her angry mental rant when she heard the other guys praising Jaune for a job well done in his duel.

"Whoa, that was awesome, Jaune!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Indeed. The formula you used for that OTK was simply flawless." Bastion added.

"You didn't lose a single Life Point and to top it all off, you made it into the highest rank! Obelisk Blue!" Syrus added excitedly.

Blake silently giggled as her best friend just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the praise. She knows that he didn't mean to show off like that, but she also knew that he had to put his foot down with how poorly Crowler was dueling. And he calls himself a Techniques Professor?

"Really guys, it's no biggie. I was just doing what anyone else would probably do in a duel." Jaune said.

Blake just shook her head with a smile and put a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Don't be so modest, old friend. Rejoice! You've made it straight into the Obelisk Blue ranks with your skill alone! That's not something a vast majority of the Obelisk Blue students here can testify to." Blake said.

Jaune just smirked and chuckled at his best friend's words.

"You always know what to say to me, Blake."

Meanwhile, up in the viewing area for the Duel Academy staff, Chancellor Shepard was busy talking with Seto Kaiba over the phone about what happened. He's fully aware of Jaune and Blake's positions as investigators for Kaiba, but he felt the need to speak with the higher-ups to make sure that nothing else goes wrong.

"And you're absolutely sure that letting Crowler conduct your daughter's test duel is a good idea, Mister Kaiba? I mean, knowing how much he hates Faunus, he'll probably use his other personal deck against her." Shepard asked.

"Trust me, old friend. My daughter is more than capable of handling whatever that ugly, possibly gay, crossdresser has to throw at her! She's bonded with the cards in her deck in a way not seen since Yugi's early days as a duelist. Just like Jaune." Kaiba replied confidently.

"Very well then. I don't think this is a good idea, but I trust you and your judgement. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Hr hung up on his mobile phone and went back to looking over the paperwork for Jaune and Blake. He's already filled out the ranking portion of this paperwork, at least for Jaune, but until he sees what Blake can do in her duel, he can't finalize anything. One of the things that Crowler has tried to take advantage of in the past. Often sabotaging a student's paperwork to make them a rank lower than what they'd actually achieved.

He was going to have to have Blake put that one in her report to her father.

Speaking of whom…

Back at Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand down his face. Already, he's finding out that there are numerous problems at Central Duel Academy that have stemmed from one of the instructors. And apparently, this instructor doesn't even know how to use his cards correctly. Oh, what complete and utter disappointment that is.

Sitting in his office were two of the several new pro duelists who would be sponsoring students. Of course, Yugi is there. The other is Joey, who had recently come back from a family vacation earlier today.

The others who would be sponsoring students at Duel Academy included Pegasus, obviously, Mako Tsunami, Mai Valentine, and even Ishizu and Marik wanted to sponsor a couple of students. Not that Kaiba is complaining. But, he is worried that both of his daughter's parents being at Duel Academy as sponsors for students might set something off amongst most of the other students.

They might call him out for playing favorites, but he'll shoot them down immediately. Ishizu filled out the necessary paperwork and is more than qualified to be a sponsor to a student of her choosing.

But this leads us to another problem.

"So, Kaiba, you really think it's gonna happen this year?" Joey asked.

Now, under normal circumstances, Joey would be acting how he usually does. Being the energetic and fun loving one of the bunch. Although, he has mellowed out over the years. But right now, he has more pressing matters to attend to. Matters that require him to be completely serious.

"Yes. I can feel it in my gut. The God Emperor Cards… they'll awaken this year. And I fear that we may need the power of the Egyptian God Cards to stop them. Otherwise, we may have t resort to recreating the Wicked God Cards and using them to fight against these monstrosities, heaven forbid!" Kaiba replied.

"I'm afraid that the time isn't right. None of the Egyptian Gods think that anyone other than me is ready or worthy to use them in battle just yet." Yugi said. "But I have faith that the time will come sooner than any of us think."

"I hope so, Yugi. Because if it doesn't happen before they awaken, Duel Academy…"

Kaiba looked out the window of his office and his eyes hardened as he had brief flashes of a horrible future before his eyes. Death and destruction everywhere without end.

"...No. EVERYTHING… will come to an end!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Yeah, sorry that there's no duel this chapter. I'm still working out the kinks in the actual duel. Trying to find a way to get the Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon onto the field in one turn while at the same time finding a way for Blake to one turn kill Crowler so we can move on. Anyway, I'm gonna work on some of my How To Train Your Dragon stories for now, so I hope you guys liked this chapter. See you next time!**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Sorry this one took me so long, I had to find a way to get Crowler's best monster on the field again. It's not as easy as it was with Ancient Gear Golem. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

 _ **Gear Dragon vs. Cyber Dragons!**_

* * *

As Blake made her way down to the dueling arena, her own Duel Disk strapped to her arm and deck prepared, she was ready to take down Crowler in one shot. No way is he taking her down after the stunt he pulled on her Jauney!

 _'Huh. Where did THAT come from?'_ she mentally asked herself.

She had no time to ponder this as she now stood apart from Crowler. The man's arrogance had returned more than tenfold as he switched his old deck for a new one. His Duel Blade automatically shuffled his deck and set his Life Point Counter.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Crowler said. "What's your name, miss?"

Blake lowered her cat ears in irritation. Crowler's voice sounded like nails on glass to her, but she answered him anyway.

"Blake, sir. My name is Blake Kaiba." she answered before adding "Don't bother introducing yourself, because I already know who you are. And with how my friend, Jaune, trounced you in that last duel, I can tell that this entrance duel will be a piece of cake."

Crowler didn't like that little quip and gritted his teeth in anger. And the crowd's reaction didn't help matters for him.

 **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"**

I'm pretty sure there were a few people who also yelled **"BUUUUUUUURRRRRRNNNN!"**

"I'll teach you to respect my title, Faunus trash!" growled Crowler.

Blake just smirked, not the least bit intimidated by the make-up wearing teacher and his anti Faunus attitude. Both competitors activated their Duel Disks and drew their first hand.

 **"Let's Duel!/I'll crush you!"** Crowler and Blake yelled.

 _Blake's Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

 _Crowler's Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

"I'll make the first move, thank you!" Crowler declared.

His Duel Vest ejected a card from the deck slot and Crowler looked at it before adding it to his hand. He smirked cruelly as he seemed to have all of the cards he needed to win this duel. Surely, this Faunus, even if she IS Kaiba's adopted daughter, won't be able to defeat him when using his OTHER personal deck. And he intends to prove it.

"First I'll summon my Red Gadget in attack mode!"

He played a card in his MZ and in a bright flash of light, a monster that resembled a robotic humanoid with red armor and a giant cog gear sticking out of his back appeared in the field.

 _(Red Gadget: [Monster\ Effect] Machine/ EARTH [4]_ _ **ATK: 1300/**_ _DEF: 1500)_

"And because I was able to summon him, his ability activates, allowing me to add Yellow Gadget from my deck to my hand." Crowler said, adding said card to his hand. "And now I'll activate this Spell Card known as Double Summon! It allows me to summon a monster twice in the same turn!"

The Spell Card briefly appeared on the field before shattering like glass as Crowler summoned another monster from his hand.

"Now, using the effect of Double Summon, I will bring out the Yellow Gadget I added to my hand earlier!"

Crowler's field hummed as a monster similar to Red Gadget appeared. Only this one has more gears and is covered in yellow colored armor.

 _(Yellow Gadget: [Monster\ Effect] Machine/ EARTH [4]_ _ **ATK: 1200/**_ _DEF: 1200)_

"And thanks to his effect, like Red Gadget, Yellow Gadget allows me to add another Gadget monster card from my deck to my hand. Green Gadget, to be specific."

Blake's pupils began to narrow into cat-like slits as she knew what Crowler was trying to do here. It's the same strategy he used against Jaune, only it didn't have those grotesque Wicked Tokens this time. Seriously, what was Pegasus THINKING when he created those things?!

Crowler smirked malevolently, making himself look more grotesque than usual.

"And now that I have Red and Yellow Gadget on my field, I activate a second copy of Double Summon in order to sacrifice them both and bring out this deck's ultimate machine! The Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!"

Red Gadget and Yellow Gadget were swallowed up in a swirling vortex of wind and out of that vortex came forth a giant dragon made from gears and old metal. It roared with intense power and glared at the opponent before settling on the field.

 _(Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon: [Monster\ Effect] Machine/ EARTH [8]_ _ **ATK: 3000/**_ _DEF: 2000)_

NOW some of the students were concerned for Blake. The Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon is a nigh unbeatable creature! There's no way that Blake should be able to defeat that thing, even with her BEST cards!

At least, that's what people like Chazz and his flunkies were thinking. Along with most of the other Anti Faunus students. But those are the minority.

"This duel's just about all wrapped up, boys. That Faunus scum is going down!" Chazz declared.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but he may be right." Alexis said, having overheard what Chazz said. "That Dragon's effects are even greater than those of the Ancient Gear Golem! Only the Gate Guardian and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon have enough raw power to destroy that thing, and I doubt Blake has either of those in her deck!"

But the stoic look never left Zane's face. He could see an aura of power and confidence practically emanating from the black cat Faunus, and that's not just her own Aura.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Alexis. Who knows, maybe she'll surprise us like Jaune did in his duel." Zane said. "I'm just glad that we get to see Crowler's other legendary card in action. Although, I doubt that we'll get to see what makes it so legendary."

Blake just narrowed her eyes. She could tell that the spirit of the monster within this card was in serious pain. Kept by Crowler just because of its power, getting no respect or love from the current card holder. It truly disgusted Blake how some duelists could be so callous towards their own cards.

' _Yes, that angry look of yours fills me with glee, you pathetic excuse for a Kaiba!'_ Crowler thought maliciously. ' _You'll never destroy my dragon, let alone be admitted into Duel Academy! Hm?'_

That's when a thought occurred to Crowler. Blake is indeed a Kaiba. Even if it is through adoption, she's still a member of the prestigious Kaiba Family. Crowler smirked with unhidden greed as he came up with a terrible plan.

' _Seto is sure to have given that animal filth some very rare cards to put in her deck. If I can snag one of those cards for myself, I can easily ensure that the Slifer Slackers of the school are sent running away with their tails between their legs!'_

Meanwhile, Blake was staring into the eyes of the Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon. It spoke telepathically to the Faunus girl, saying only two things that needed to be said.

 **"Help me…!"**

' _Don't worry. No matter what it takes, I will free you from Crowler's evil clutches!'_ Blake mentally replied.

She was broken from her mental conversation with the dragon by the shrill voice of Doctor Crowler.

"Oh, miss Kaiba, I have a proposition for you." Crowler said, getting Blake's attention. "Let's make this duel a little more interesting and each put one card up for the winner to take along with whether or not you will be admitted into Duel Academy. And just so it's fair, we'll both put up whatever card it is we have on the field. Sound good?"

"What?" mumbled a confused Blake. "But I don't have any cards on my field. Unless you're thinking…"

"That's right. And in exchange for the first card you play, I'll wager my rarest card: the unstoppable Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" Crowler exclaimed.

Hearing this caused all of the spectators to start mumbling amongst themselves. Doctor Crowler gambling away one of his rarest cards like some kind of bargaining chip like this? This is just too crazy to comprehend!

To all except Jaune and Blake. Although Blake was having a bit of an internal struggle with what to do in this situation.

' _If I take this bet and win this duel, then not only will I get into Duel Academy, but I'll also be able to free that poor Duel Spirit from Crowler! But I'd hate to have to bet any of the cards in my deck like they were just a bunch of bargaining chips…'_

Suddenly, Blake remembered a certain move she's used many times in the past. A move that's helped her win many mock duels with her father.

' _Wait a minute…! Maybe I don't have to!'_ she thought to herself before saying "You got a deal, doctor: Your Gadjiltron Dragon for one of my cards, winner takes all!"

Crowler's smirk grew, thinking that he'd just scored an easy card. But that smirk was immediately erased when Blake drew her next card and played it in her Spell/Trap zone.

"BUT WHILE I'M AT IT, I'M ALSO MAKING THIS MONSTER MY WEAPON OF CHOICE!" she declared. "I activate my Power Bond spell card! With this, I fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon forth one of my deck's strongest monsters! The Cyber End Dragon!"

Holograms of her three dragons, all a grayish-brown color, flew up into a vortex before coming out as a giant robotic dragon with a long snake-like body, huge wings and three heads resembling either dragons or snakes. But unlike the Cyber End Dragon owned by Zane, this version is a dark gray/ grayish-brown color as opposed to the chrome silver color.

 _(Cyber End Dragon: [Monster\Fusion\Effect] Machine/ LIGHT [10]_ _ **ATK: 4000/**_ _DEF: 2800)_

The whole crowd was in awe at the monster on the battlefield now. Zane and Syrus, especially. To their knowledge, Zane was the ONLY Duelist around with a Cyber End Dragon card, let alone the Cyber Dragons and their corresponding cards.

But it appears as though Blake isn't done yet.

"And now, thanks to Power Bond's effect, my Cyber End Dragon gains attack power equal to its own original attack points!"

The Cyber End Dragon roared as it was enveloped in a golden aura while its strength was increased by Power Bond's effects.

 _(Cyber End Dragon: [Monster\Fusion\Effect] Machine/ LIGHT [10]_ _ **ATK: 4000 + 4000 = 8000/**_ _DEF: 2800)_

If Crowler wasn't afraid before, he certainly was VERY close to both pissing and shitting himself now. This is DEFINITELY his duel with Jaune all over again.

' _OH, WHY DIDN'T I SET THAT NEGATE ATTACK WHILE I HAD THE CHANCE?!'_ Crowler mentally wailed.

Yeah, why didn't he?

Oh well, no time to dwell on that. Blake was ready to win this duel and free the Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon! Maybe while she's at Duel Academy, she can find a worthy holder for this card.

"It's over, Crowler! I hope you enjoyed having that dragon while you could, because after this duel, it'll belong to me! Now, Cyber End Dragon, attack his dragon and wipe out his Life Points!" Blake commanded.

The Cyber End Dragon hissed before shooting three balls of fire at the other mechanical dragon. The blasts collided with the dragon and blew it up, causing Crowler to be blasted into the wall from the force of the backlash. He didn't even register his Life Points dropping all the way down to zero, or the holograms vanishing, since he was knocked unconscious.

 _Crowler's Life Points:_ _ **4000 - 8000 = 0**_

Blake knelt down, and picked up the fallen Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon card before placing it in her spare deck case. It would be safer in there until she could find the right person to wield it.

"Hmph! That wasn't even fun!" Blake grunted.

It took a moment, but eventually, the whole crowd began to clap and cheer wildly at the outstanding performance that Blake had given them. And Jaune cheered the loudest.

 **"YEAH, BLAKE! WAY TO GO! WOO HOO!"**

Sheppard looked on with a proud smile. Looks like the Obelisk Blue dorm just got two more students. And these ones have the skill to back up their ranks.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry it took so long, but I hope this tides you over until next chapter. Anyway, next up is the next chapter of Dragon Master and his Maiden: Kanto Chronicles. Be sure to continue to cast your votes on the poll I posted.**_


	10. Chapter 8

_**Well, this chapter's going to be another one of those slow chapters. Just something to tide everyone over until I've decided on all of the Pro Duelists who will be sponsoring students at Duel Academy. That will, hopefully, take place next chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and be sure to let me know in the reviews any Duel Academy students you want sponsored, and which Pro Duelist you want to have sponsor them.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

 _ **Conversing of Duel Monster Card Spirits!**_

* * *

The Duel Monster Spirit World is a place of great wonder and magic beyond our understanding. It looks much like the many regions of the real world, much like the various Field Spells that many a duelist uses when playing the game. Fields like Skyscraper, Destiny Tower, the Wasteland, the Meadow and even a vast ocean known as Umi. But currently, in what appears to be an Egyptian tomb, several Duel Monster spirits have gathered to voice their concerns in regards to a few uncertain factors.

Factors such as Beacon Academy and the Atlas Military.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon was growling in anger at the sheer stupidity of Ozpin and Ironwood. Both trying to turn his card holder and dearest friend into a Hunter of the Foul Creatures of Grimm. Especially when he doesn't want to be that!

And Cyberdark Dragon couldn't agree more! He absolutely abhorred the idea of young Blake being forced into a huntsman academy or a racist military such as Atlas! He's seen how the operate. Hardly any Faunus soldier ever makes it past a Sergeant's rank, if even that high. He'd rather Blake be anywhere than with a military that would gladly use her for their own sick, twisted experiments.

 _ **"THIS IS A COMPLETE AND UTTER OUTRAGE!"**_ roared Red-Eyes.

 _"He is correct! Li'l Blakey and her friend do not possess the heart of a warrior like those other teenagers of their age group have! They are not meant to be hunters or part of a stupid military that probably can't even get the job done correctly!"_ added Cyberdark Dragon.

Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon merely growled in agreement, and while his card has yet to reach his chosen duelist, he knows that the actions of this Ozpin and Ironwood are wrong. They remind him too much of the gay clown that used to own his card.

"We understand how you both are feeling. But now is not the time to be getting riled up like you are." said the Duel Spirit known as Kaibaman. "Right now, we must seek the wisdom and guidance of the most powerful among us."

Now, many would think of Kaibaman as a sort of Clone of Seto Kaiba, but that's not the case. In reality, he was born from a small portion of High Priest/Pharaoh Seto's soul as he crossed over to the afterlife. Quite a conundrum, wouldn't you say?

But enough about that. It's time to seek answers from the ones who can truly help them.

The four spirits who had gathered, Kaibaman, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon, Cyberdark Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, all knelt before three stone slabs. These slabs depicted the ancient carvings of the three Egyptian God Monsters.

Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra.

The three have laid dormant in the spirit world ever since the Pharaoh, Atem, was defeated in a duel by Yugi Moto and made able to cross over to the next world. But the three mighty beasts were doing anything but just sleeping.

They were slowly but surely replenishing their lost energy for the day of reckoning. The day when the God Emperor Monsters would awaken from their hibernation and wreak havoc across the Duel Monster Spirit World. But something tells them that they may need help from some very unlikely allies. Three very dark creatures known as the Wicked Gods.

Wicked Dreadroot, Wicked Eraser and Wicked Avatar.

But back to the current situation, our four Duel Spirits were bowing to the three creatures within these stone slabs, praying for guidance. Little did they know, their answer would come soon. And in the most unexpected way possible.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Like I said, this is one of those slow chapters, so I hope it's okay. Be sure to send in your reviews with these things.**_

 _ **Which Duel Academy students should be sponsored by Pro Duelists.**_

 _ **Which Pro Duelist your chosen student should be sponsored by.**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Okay everyone, as you all know, I posted another RWBY/Justice League crossover featuring Spider-Man. Now, I've posted a poll on which one I should continue, while the other one will be put up for adoption. After you read and review this chapter, go over and read my two stories, Owlman Unlimited and JLU: CHRONICLES OF AN ARC SPIDER, and vote on the poll for which one I should continue. Now, let's get on with this chapter!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

 _ **Of Cards and Mules!**_

* * *

Jaune and Blake sat side by side with each other as they rode in a helicopter that was meant to take the students to Duel Academy. They were practically vibrating in their seats as the island came into view, marking the beginning of their start to becoming the next greatest Pro Duelists in the entire world. Not to mention, they still need to remember their job as inspectors for Kaiba. Blake has already sent her father a text message with all of her and Jaune's findings about Crowler and his blatant favoritism towards the Obelisks. And, to put it lightly, he's upset.

The two are currently in their Duel Academy Uniforms of the Obelisk Blue variety. Jaune's uniform looked similar to Zane's, only his jacket is inverted, being blue where the white would be and vice versa. The same could be said about Blake's uniform, only hers is black in place of white. They haven't gotten their new Duel Disks yet, but they have a feeling that Kaiba and Yugi have something impressive being created by Kaiba Corp's technicians.

"This is it, Jaune! The start of our dueling adventures begins right here and now!" Blake said excitedly.

"Yeah! And we earned our way into Obelisk Blue right from the start, too!" Jaune added.

"Now, let's just hope that no one from Beacon tries anything stupid." Blake added.

"Blakey, when it comes to hunters, you should remember that they're as stubborn as a bunch of mules." Jaune replied.

Both teens snapped out of it when they heard the sound of a mule Faunus, a Ra Yellow male student, sitting behind them. They looked back to him and offered sheepish, yet apologetic smiles.

"Uh, no offense, dude." Blake said.

"None taken." Drawled the Mule Faunus.

The two new Obelisk Blue students sat back in their chairs and waited for the helicopter to land on the island. As they did, both children took out a couple of cards that their mentors gave to them as a means of wishing them good luck. Jaune had taken out a Dark Magician and a Dark Magician Girl. This particular Dark Magician being the very same style as the one that Arkana used in Battle City.

However, Jaune is as of yet unsure how to incorporate these cards into his deck. But he'll find a way.

As for Blake, she took out a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. Her father had called in a favor with Pegasus and had a fifth card created, which was then given to her. And while she does have it in her deck, she really doesn't want to use it in a duel. She'd rather try to stay out of her dad's shadow, so to speak.

Quite the conundrum, isn't it?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's so short, but I'm running seriously low on inspiration for this story! I need to take a break from it and try to get it back! Anyway, don't forget to read the two stories in the above Author's Note and vote on the poll I posted. See you guys later.**_


End file.
